


Wood Carvings

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky being soft and happy about getting gifts, Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer, wood carvings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: After that, a curled up wolf pendant follows three days later, which is quickly followed by an elephant. Which is soon followed by a pair of giraffes, beautifully and expertly carved; elegant in the simplicity of its design and Bucky feels some in his chest warm as he reaches out slowly, letting his fingers gently graze over the two giraffe’s, entwined as if in a lovers embrace.





	Wood Carvings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2 - Any mlm/Bucky (no Tony) - Any::: Secret admirer theme please!; Bucky had a secret admirer, or Bucky is the secret admirer of someone. Either is good!

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

 

The first carving he finds after coming back from spending a day with Shuri and medical —they spent the morning and most of the afternoon doing a follow up to ensure treatments were going according to plan—and it’s the first thing he spots when he slips into his hut, sitting pristine and beautiful in the middle of his small, dining table. It draws him up short as he blinks, somewhat stupidly down at for a long moment as his brows furrow and his lips part in a soft, breathy gasp.

It’s a bear, smooth and soft to the touch he finds when he finally steps up to the table and runs his fingertips over the small wooden bear.

He doesn’t know how long he stays there, petting the little wood carving, but he eventually stops when his stomach rumbles, letting him know he’s missed dinner. It’s only when he’s putting together a small bowl of fruit that he realizes that he’s not stopped smiling since he first touched the bear.

The next carving shows up two weeks later and he finds it in the same place after spending the day out helping in the fields. He doesn’t wait to reach out and touch the bleached wolf before his lips curve up into a small, warm smile.

After that, a curled up wolf pendant follows three days later, which is quickly followed by an elephant. Which is soon followed by a pair of giraffes, beautifully and expertly carved; elegant in the simplicity of its design and Bucky feels some in his chest warm as he reaches out slowly, letting his fingers gently graze over the two giraffe’s, entwined as if in a lovers embrace.

Bucky’s not sure who’s leaving them, or why, but he doesn’t question it. Not when they bring him such joy, something he’s been told so often that he deserves to have.

(Bucky wonder’s those first few days if it’s Shuri or T’Challa leaving them, but dismisses the thought when on one of her checkup visits, Shuri remarks on the use of the Jabari wood for the wood figurines.)

(Bucky’s only a little ashamed it takes him a few days still, before he realizes just _who_ exactly has been sneaking into his home and leaving him such beautiful gifts.)

 

Bucky hums, low and soft, alerting the silent intruder to his presence; he lets his lips curve up, into a low soft, warm smile as he tilts his head back, eyes going up and up until they lock onto dark brown, that are widening in surprise.

“Would you like some tea?” Bucky keeps his voice low, gentle as he asks.

It takes a long moment but eventually M’Baku gives a slow nod, “That would be,” he starts, stumbling over his words before giving another firm nod of his head. “I would most enjoy that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
